Rose Maiden
by Agni-chan
Summary: -Universo alternativo- La hija de la familia Orimoto esta por cumplir los 18 años, la edad perfecta para casarse. Pero la chica a rechazado a cada pretendiente que se le presenta. Un sueño, una sombra, su mejor amigo, todo esto ligado a un misterioso ladron que atormenta al pais. (Que pesimo sumary D.)


bueno, aki presentando otro proyecto que espero esta vez no me borren.

Si no se acuerdan yo era izumi-chan pero me borraron la otra cuenta¬¬

en fin...aki les presento mi ultimo trabajo

se desarrolla como en el siglo XIX por ahi

critiquen bien :)

Capítulo 1:Labyrinth

_(el laberinto)_

_...Un cielo estrellado...oscuro...un laberinto de rosas aparentemente dibujadas en un estilo muy desconocido para mi..._

Se ve una chica rubia correr en el laberinto detras de una silueta oscura.

..._Otra vez sigo a la misma persona atravez de este jardin..._

La sombre gira a la derecha pero la chica al momento de girar se encuentra con un muro de rosas.

_...Donde se metio?...la misma pregunta de cada noche._

Ella se volteo y se encontro con la sombra. Esta traia una extraña mascara blanca que cubria su iba a proceder a quitarle la mascara a la sombra para descubrir su verdadera identidad.

_...Retirare la mascara...espero que esta vez..._

La chica desperto instantaneamente. Se encontraba en su enorme habitacion, sentada en su cama con frasadas de seda de un hermoso color lavanda. La habitacion era de un resplandeciente dorado con bellisimos pilares bien tallados, en una repisa muy cercana a la cama se encontraba una pequeña muñeca de porcelana de cabellos rubios similar a la vio la muñeca por unos momentos y penso _"ya llebo varios meses con este sueño y nunca he descubierto quien se esconde tras la mascara"_

En esos momentos entra a la habiatacion una de las empleadas de la mansión

_-Buenos dias señorita Zoe.-_Le dijo ella

_-Buenos dias Aiko.-_Le contesto cortesmente la rubia

_-El desayuno esta servido en el padre la esta esperando alli._

_-Bien. Solo dejame cambiarme porfavor.-_

_-Como diga.-_En eso la chica se retira de la habitacion de la chica.

_-Mejor me doy prisa para ir a desayunar_

Zoe no era como las otras chicas millonarias que necesitaban la ayuda de sus mucamas para ponerse esos incomodos que su madre fallecio ella sola se los pone ya que no permite que nadie la ayude en cosas como esas.

Ya vestida con un vestido de color blanco muy simple a primera vista se dirigio al comedor a desayunar. Ahi la esperaba su padre que ya estaba desayunando.

_-Buenos dias padre.-_Le dijo para luego proceder a tomar asiento en la mesa.

_-Buenos dias hija_.-Le contesta el para luego darle un sorbo a una taza de cafe que hbia junto a el en la mesa.

Zoe se encontraba comiendo un panecillo cuando su padre saco un sobre que coloco sobre la mesa a lo que Zoe pregunto.

_-Y eso padre?_

_-Es una carta_

_-Ya se que es una carta.¿pero de que se trata todo esto?_

_-Acaba de llegar esta mañ parecer es de tu amigo, el que se fue de viaje hace 3 años_

_-takuya?_

_-Si, ese mismo_

Rapidamente tomo el sobre que se encontraba en la mesa y comenso a abrirlo para luego leer el contenido de las misma, algo que la emocionaba muchisimo ya que Takuya era su mejor amigo desde los 7 años pero se marcho hace 3 por una misteriosa razon de la que al parecer solo su familia sabe.

_Querida Zoe:_

Al fin volvere a casa despues de estos 3 años recorriendo el mundo. Ha sido muy emocionante explorar todos esos lugares que aveces me hubiese gustado que estubieras aqui para verlos en persona. Creo que fue mala idea haber ido en barco la mayor parte del viaje, ya no se si mi color de piel es normal o si tiene un "lindo" tono verde nuevo que creo que a ti te gustaria te prometi iba a volver lo antes posible, esto fue lo mas rapido que pude volver a estoy en la ciudad vecina tratando de recuperarme del mareo del barco asi que viajare en tren hasta por alla en un par de dias, justo para tu fiesta de 17 años. Te traje algo muy interesante de uno de esos paises exoticos a los que que te

Zoe rapidamente se levanto de la mesa-sin antes dar las gracias-y salio disparada hacia su cuarto, el cual cerro con llave para que nadie la interrumpiera.

Zoe se encontraba de lo mas feliz en su alcoba...al fin veria su amigo el cual extrañaba desde hace se recosto en su cama donde comenso a recordar varios momentos de su vida en los que estubo junto a el.

**-Flashback-**

_-Lenta!.-_Gritaba un chico castaño de unos 8 años que corria por el jardin de una mansion

_-No soy una lenta, idiota!_.-Le respondio una chica rubia de la misma edad que corria tras él

El chico corrio hacia un laberinto de rosas que habia en aquel lugar. La chica se detubo en la entrada a lo que el chico se debolvio a buscarla.

_-Que te sucede Zoe?-_Le pregunto el chico

_-Es que tengo miedo de perderme ahi dentro_

_-No es tan dificil salir de se como es que ni sabes como salir de aqui si este es el laberinto de tu casa?_

_-Pero es que cada vez que entro es con mama asi que no me daba cuenta por donde es la salida takuya_

_-Bueno,yo te digo por donde es_

Asi ambos chicos entraron al laberinto.

**-fin flashback-**

Zoe se levanto de su cama y se dirigio al jardin donde llego hasta el laberinto que se encontraba alli mismo.

Entro a el, sabiendo muy bien por donde iba hasta que llego a una especie de pequeña cupula(N/A no tengo idea de como se llaman esas cosas) donde habia una mesa con 3 sillas, a lo que a su mente llegaron una imagens donde se podia ver a un mujer con dos niños sentados en ellos.

**-Flashback-**

_-Y esa es la manera para llegar aqui y salir del laberinto...-_Decia una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios muy similar a zoe

_-Vez que no era tan dificil tontita.-_Le dijo en un tono burlon a Zoe takuya que estaba frente a ella.

_-Pues era muy facil que hasta un cabezahueca como tu pudo aprenderlo.-_Y acto seguido le mostro su lengua

_-Me lo dice la chico a la que le costo una noche completa saber el metodo.-_Le contesto él

_-Vas a ver!..-_Y Zoe salto directamente a golpear a takuya el cual salto de su silla huyendo rapidamente de una furica Zoe que solo queria darle una paliza

La mujer los miraba divertida como peleaban entre ellos hasta que comenzo a toser muy fuerte.

Zoe que para ese momento estaba sobre takuya apunto de darle un golpe miro rapidamente a su madre

_-Mama?que te sucede?_

_-No es nada bien-_Contesto ella con una sonrisa forzada que zoe no noto

_-Bueno..._-Le contesto muy poco convencida Zoe_-Bien...en que estaba?_-Sonreia maliciosamente la infante mientras preparaba su puño

_-No Zoe no me pegues!._

**-Fin flashback-**

Se sento en una de las sillas muy triste al recordar esos momentos de su infancia en lo que se encontraba su fallecida madre a la cual extrañaba mucho y ese lugar siempre la hacia recosto en la mesas mientras en su cara caian dos pequeñas lagrimas.

_-Al final solo habia...que seguir las rosas rojas...cierto mama?_

bien

aki el primer capitulo de esto

espero que les haya gustado -_-...porque me llevo tiempo hacerlo...digo escribirlo...y al final no me convencio del todo-_-

en fin

comenten :)


End file.
